<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirst by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280052">Thirst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sex, Sharing a Bed, TKS, alpha byakuya, omega senku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku knows exactly which alpha he needs by his side; the problem is that that alpha, doesn't want to cross the sinful line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Senku was hysterically sobbing on his room, banging repeatedly on the door and turning the knob uselessly unable to get out, he sank to his knees and covered his face with both hands; he looked drained from all hope, his shiny tears were running down his pretty face and his gasping wails echoed around his lonely room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so hot I can’t bear it.” He painfully screamed, his throat was hurting, and he felt as if a knot was stuck there, only allowing him to vomit dreadful wails; the pain and the heat was flowing through his naked body, slick was pouring down his thighs and he was feeling so vulnerable and helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya was at the other side of the door, uneasily pulling at his hair, he was suffering too as fear thoughts were looping around in his mind until there was no room for anything else; he wanted to cry too, the wails were horrible to hear. The alpha wanted to do everything in his power to please the sad omega, but he couldn’t do it, it was wrong, it was forbidden, it was his adopted son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s first heat came when he was fifteen years old and when he started crying for his father touch, Byakuya bit his lip until it bled and locked him in his room, he wasn’t prepared for an omega son and much less for one that was asking for his touch, but that time the cries and wails were fainter than today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bought his son different sex toys with huge knots, but the omega always refused to use them, saying that he needed to mate with his alpha, and that he wanted to be mark forever, but Byakuya wouldn’t comply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his third heat, as much as it hurt him deeply for his immense wish to be with him, Byakuya began sending him to Taiju’s house; the brunette was Senku’s best friend and a proud alpha, so the father thought there wasn’t a better mate than him for his beautiful son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never wanted to know the details, it was too much information to take and it hurt so badly to know that his precious son had to mate with another alpha; Byakuya felt like sobbing every time he prepared the blonde’s suitcase for his routine stay with Taiju. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. He was pushing Senku away and even if he didn’t want to, he felt like he needed to and couldn’t stop; Byakuya loved him but was also scared to accept his son as his omega, it was wrong even though his body was aching for him. It was a love so strong, like Kamisama turned his emotion dials up way too far and he really didn’t like it; people soon would see the way he really was and no one would understand him, no one but Senku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be helped, and while his thoughts were running wild, Byakuya closed the suitcase and drove his son to the alpha’s house; Senku always cried on the way, pulling at his shirt and begging to not be left alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taiju’s the best alpha for you.” The father always said, brushing his blonde green tip hair softly and wiping away his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him, I want you.” Senku sobbed and embraced him harder, without wanting to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be your alpha, we’re family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I love your scent.” The blonde pressed his nose against his father’s chest and breathed in the dizzying smell, it was a mixture of ginger and nutmeg and it always caused his body to produce more slick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He said before kissing his son’s forehead and getting quickly into the car and accelerating; Byakuya always felt how his heart broke into million pieces at the sight of his poor son crying in front of the door of his friend’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s aroma was trapped in the car with him, it was a sweet mixture of lime, bergamot and apple that could provoke him to fall hard onto his primal urges and possessed his body as his alpha part always longed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world was rustling around him as Byakuya was trying to not lose himself there, he was struggling with all the force of his live for one thing only: to fulfill himself according to the laws of decency, to build up his own alpha side and to suppress the increasing urges to possessed the body of his omega son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always shredded some lonely tears on the way home, in all of Senku’s heats he had to fight against himself, against his sick love and against their possible happiness as he wanted for his son to be happy with an alpha that society would accept by his side, even if it that meant destroying his own heart on the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Senku turned eighteen, the heat trips to Taiju’s home no longer felt obligatory, the blonde even started going on his own and returned exactly after a week had passed, but every time he would avoid looking at Byakuya’s eyes and locked himself inside his room for some days; the father couldn’t understood why, but deep inside he was glad that the brunette hadn’t marked his beloved son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now something happened and the blonde’s heat came some days early, Byakuya noticed it instantly when the sweet smell of his son suddenly invaded the living room; the father found him laying almost unconscious on the couch, breathing harder and sweat running down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya carried the slim small body and quickly walked towards his son’s room, laying him carefully on the bed, it hurt to notice the blonde didn’t have time to make a proper nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because his nest was always on Taiju’s house. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed deeply, turned around, ready to call the brunette and tell him to come over and stay in Senku’s room, because the blonde wasn’t in the best conditions to leave the house on its own, but when he was about to exist the bedroom, he felt some tugging at his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me.” Senku said panting for air, his crimson eyes were shining brightly with small tears threatening to come out and his whole body was trembling, eager and desperate for a slight touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t stay.” Byakuya didn’t know how he got the strength to remove the blonde’s hands from his clothes, it deeply hurt and as he ran towards the door, he immediately heard a cry coming from the omega’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde run towards the now locked door and started knocking harder, tears were running down his face as he was feeling abandoned by the one alpha he truly loved; the clothes felt heavier on his skin and removed them immediately as his body needed to be set free</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed and the door wouldn’t open, but Senku was feeling a little bit relieved because he could still smell the ginger and nutmeg scent of his father, Byakuya was still on the other side of the door. The blonde continues crying like a small child, fists closed so tight he can feel the sweat trapped inside them, shoulders shaking uncontrollably, a puddle of slick just beneath him and the sound of his struggling to breathe against the sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya…” He said in a slight hope for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before, Senku tried to considered his friend as an alternative lover, he loved how Taiju took care of him during his heats for all those years, but his hands weren’t the ones he dreamed to be all over his body; it was a no strings attached kind of situation, but each heat he grow desperate to be with the one alpha he truly loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde’s thoughts revolved around “Maybe if I practiced with Taiju long enough, Byakuya would finally accept me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s feelings were always faithful towards his father and he always had in mind a plan B, to lie about his heat starting date and stayed home for them to be finally one, but now, even without him, neither in promise nor in bodily presence as he was lonely in his room, there was only pure love for him, for his alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya…” He called once more. “Please…help me…I’m so hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, for the first time in the omega’s life, there were no plans at all, he didn’t expect to be locked in a room and he cried harder, because he was understanding that Byakuya must be free as love must be free. Byakuya didn’t love him more than a father loves and son, and his heart was slowly breaking into million pieces; so all plans stop as if his soul has stopped the search for true love, an insistent search that has been on for so many years and that almost feels like forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the omega heard a click sound and the knob was slowly turning along the door that was slightly opening and a ray of light made its way through the dark room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya sat on his knees and saw the mess that his son was right now, pretty eyes swollen from all the crying, puffy cute pink tone cheeks, parted lips, and a trembling body; the alpha tried to hold his breath as he didn’t want to continue smelling the addicting sweet aroma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha’s heart was pounding hard on his chest, he always knew Senku was beautiful, but seeing him like that in the peak of his heat, he was stunning as in behind every beautiful thing there was some kind of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you to the bed.” He said while standing up and trying to lift the omega’s naked body; Byakuya’s body shivered when his hand touched the smooth skin and when slick began dripping and staining his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he lay the sweet body down on the mattress, Senku wrapped his arms around his father’s neck in a strong attempt to keep him beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me…alpha.” He whispered, his shiny rubies were dancing like scattering lava as he wanted to embrace himself into those strong arms and lovely scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Taiju.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can.” Tears began spilling down his face as the muscles of his chin began trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya sighed and hug the omega tightly, his nose was brushing against the smooth skin, it was almost as if he could really taste a fresh apple, but he couldn’t bite the forbidden fruit, not yet; at the end of the day it’s about how much you can bear and endure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they really hurting someone if they decided to be together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because by being apart, they were really extinguishing themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so hot…” Senku cries while rocking up his hips. “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it couldn’t be helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do this…” The alpha said while gently brushing his son’s fallen down hair. “There’s no turning back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I need that old man.” Senku let out a slight chuckle. “I’ve been wanting these since my first heat.” He pressed the palm of his hand over his father’s chest. “Call me cheesy, but this feels like a dream come true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the simplest thing to do and Byakuya finally decided to let himself go, maybe it was the addictive omega scent, maybe it was the beautiful naked body just beneath him or maybe it was both of those things, but right now he decided that he no longer cared about their family relationship as his inner alpha was screaming to mate with the omega in heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those crimson eyes, sweet voice, and soft hands that took what no other ever could; it wasn’t that Byakuya didn’t want him, he wanted his son since forever and for those years it felt as if his soul was in a different room and he didn’t have the key to regain it, but he always had it, deep inside his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha’s soul had been alone for so long that it was becoming unsettling to suddenly have a lovely company, so he reached those pink lips and met them in a sweet kiss, condemning themselves and their souls to this sudden decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips were softly brushing against each other, Byakuya could feel the tension leave his son’s body and he pulled him against his chest, taking this one chance, however stupid and unwise, to kiss him in the way he had thought he would never do in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes fluttered shut and he slight parted his mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss; it was a sensuous caress of their mouths and lips, Byakuya opened his mouth and kiss him using his tongue, his teeth and all the clever weapons he had in his arsenal while softly touching his son’s body. The omega remained with his eyes closed, savouring every moment and shredding tears of utter happiness, and even though his body was shivering, he still wanted to get closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s hands slid down to the omega’s chest and pinch those pretty pointy cherry nipples; Senku moaned in delight into his father’s mouth, he had no idea what the alpha would do or said next but he was prepared to receive every bit of this wholesome love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touches, kisses and caress were different than Taiju’s, his friend was dorky and kind of rough on the sheets, but his father was paying special attention to every part of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha…” Senku moaned. “I need you inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde’s body was continuously producing slick, the sheets beneath him were all wet and he was feeling slightly embarrassed, Byakuya approached his neck and nib on the swollen scent gland, it was sweet and delicious, making his cock twitch inside his wet pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha stopped everything and stood up from the bed, Senku immediately felt cold and desperate for the sudden lack of affection, was he being a bad omega? Did he do something wrong? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His inner omega whines loudly and turns his body over, he rolls onto his stomach and prop up on his knees, both hands on each side of his ass, opening it and presenting his pretty pink void to his alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya undressed himself quickly, there was no time to think, as he didn’t want to regret on making the best possible decision of his life, so when he turned around and saw his lovely omega son presenting himself, his heart started beating like crazy as if wanting to escape from his chest; he got neared the soft round melons and kissed them desperately as his hands were latching onto the blonde’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku was feeling happy again, his alpha just came back for him. “Please…” it was embarrassing to be begging so much, but the heat was stronger than his pride. “Fill me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so impatient.” Byakuya purred, he didn’t know how much he wanted his son’s body until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha lick the pink void and the omega moaned loudly, his slick was delicious as it tasted a little sour and bitter but mostly sweet and juicy, like a fresh harvested apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya was moving his tongue up and down the rim of muscles, moving it in circles and then kissing it softly, his lips were getting covered in slick as the hole poured more within the continuous touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Senku moaned louder, he removed his hands from each ass cheek and buried his face with them, he was desperate as the burning sensation wasn’t leaving his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, all these years I only dream of savouring you.” He licked his own lips. “And my sweet son, you’re the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the omega finally felt what he was waiting for, his alpha was rubbing his thick hard cock against his slit, causing his toes to curl and his pink void to pulse in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya started sliding in slowly, groaning loudly as the wet cavern was trapping him inside, feeling the blonde’s flesh overloaded with pleasure; Senku couldn’t stopped making lovely sounds as everything that he was feeling was so real, he couldn’t express with words how much his heart wanted him, adored him, and cherished him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha continued pressing further until his full cock was inside the moist cavity. “You’re so tight.” He groaned and his son wiggled his hips eagerly; Senku was feeling like a proud omega, and he couldn’t contain the smile that was forming on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can start moving.” The blonde gasped, his body was trembling a little by the pressure of a swollen alpha cock inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you.” His alpha and parental instinct to protect his omega son was doubly activated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. “It’s not like this is my first cock, old man.” He wiggled his hips a little more, trying to feel it deeper inside. “Don’t you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya hold his breath, of course he remembered, it was his stupid idea to send his son to another alpha and right now a jealousy wave was running through his body; he grabbed tighter the omega’s hips, from now on he would be the only one with the right to touch him, if anyone gets too close he’ll fight them with tooth and nails as he now wanted to protect the most precious thing in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under that omega body he still was his lovely son and it was killing him to think another set of hands touched and possessed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my son, my only son.” He whispered to himself. “I’m the only father he recalls, and now the only alpha he would adore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya started thrusting harder and faster into him, earning some pleased moans from his sweet mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted?” he asks between thrusts; the alpha was driving himself deeper, feeling the hot wet cavity making wonders around his cock, squishy sounds were echoing all across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku pressed his head on a pillow, his father’s cock was bigger than Taiju and for the first time in his life he was feeling pleasantly full inside; Byakuya pressed his chest closer to the blonde’s back and felt some rumbling sounds of a proud purring omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha..” Senku was looking at his alpha from behind his shoulder. “Make me yours completely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The father pulled his cock out despite the protesting moans of the blonde, the feeling of emptiness was unbearable and once again the heat was attacking his small body; Byakuya lifted his fragile body and sank him slowly on his still hard cock; Senku immediately wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should feel deeper this way.” He said while brushing his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku moaned louder and screamed. “Yes! Knot me!” exposing his neck to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha couldn’t believe it, he touched the pretty white neck, it was perfect and empty from any marks, it was probably the only part of Senku that was new, that no one else had touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya began lifting the small body up and down into his cock, it was glorious seeing it disappear into the tight pink void, slick was pouring out with every thrust, making him feel dizzier with the lovely apple lime scent of his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.” Senku said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so needy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only needy with you.” He cupped both hands around his father’s face. “This is the first time I have enjoyed mating with someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya didn’t know how to answer to that, it was his fault that his son had suffered for those longs years by the side of someone else, so he kissed him deeply and he didn’t know who was breathing for who, the alpha only cared that the blonde’s mouth and tongue tasted like a warm honey apple; his right hand slowly went down to pinch and twist a lonely nipple and Senku began moaning into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That moment was a gentle hum and purr of quietness that both were enjoying the shortness of breaths, the moans and the touches of their bodies while they continue kissing; Byakuya was loving exploring his small body as he had never experienced it before, it was new, exciting and hotter than anything he could ever anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their first time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrusts continued and Senku began feeling that familiar fire building from inside his body, going from his thighs to his abdomen, precum drops were coming out of his neglected twitching cock; Byakuya’s knot was already swollen and a bubbling sensation was invading his body, he was almost ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku was purring, a crystal dew forming on his ruby eyes and his hips started moving on its own to seek for the magic release, why did they love had to be a shameful secret? What was the freaking big deal of belonging to his dear alpha? It was something essential to his omega part to feel connected and he didn’t want anyone else, he was sure about that, so he exposed his long white neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark me.” He said. “Claim me.” He begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been sure in my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya brushed his mouth on the neck’s length, he smell delicious, it was mouth-watering, it was perfect; Senku suddenly felt an intense wave of pleasure traveling through his body, blood began dripping from his neck, his father has marking him and that was enough to help him reach his orgasm, a string of a thousand stars stained both of their chests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega’s pink void clasped around the alpha’s deep inside knot and he groaned when his seed started milking inside his son; Senku’s limp body fall onto his father’s chest, his lungs were desperately gasping for air and brightly tears began falling down while he touched his new claiming mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy.” He whispered and Byakuya embraced him tightly, hearing their hearts beating in perfect synchrony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha smiled and they didn’t talk for the minutes they needed to stay together as one, their love feelings were flourishing on their radiant skin and the afterglow was making their eyes shine brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Byakuya vowed to himself to care for his omega, to adorn his youthful and sincere face with loving kisses and devote his entire life to him as his new lifetime partner; their scents were mixing into the air, announcing their perfect mating session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s love each other.” The alpha said. “I’ll carry you and watch you for all eternity.” And he kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s cheeks were a cute champagne pink tone and he smiled while uniting once more their lips into an eternal kiss. “You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nodded and both set the deal, kissing and erasing every possible regret as they’ll be connected until their last breath.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>